Mess his mind, mess his room
by ForHadesSake
Summary: Post City of Lost Souls. Clary and Jace are trying to deal with the heavenly fire while looking for Sebastian, how is their relationship affected by it. Angry mothers, hot make out sessions and BURNS! CLACE FLUFF. One-Shot. I POSTED THE SECOND CHAPTER BC REQUESTED PLEASE NOTE THAT ITS M!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments series. **

**English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes. Be kind. Review!**

* * *

"Mom, please?" Clary tried to look as cute and innocent as possible.

"I told you no"

"But mom..."

"But mom nothing. No" Luke, making coffee behind her, shook his head. When her mother opened the refrigerator door for milk Clary looked at him pleading. 'Pleeeeese?' She mouthed to him

"Oh, come on Jo! It's just this once. You can go Clary"

"What?!"

"Really?!" She grinned and gave Luke a hug, he returned with a smile.

"No!" Her mother exclaimed. "Who said your word counts?" Jocelyn turned to him

"I'm giving you permission" He said to Clary who looked at her mother expectantly, he dismissed her waiving his hand. "Go get your stuff. We leave in 5"

"Great!" She didn't need much time. All her stuff were already at the Institute, just her pjs and a change of clothes would do. She could still hear her parents talking in the kitchen

"But-"

"Who says my word counts? I say my word counts! Its legal remember?" He pointed at a paper stuck to the fridge door.

They were married now; the weeding had been about two months ago and a little after that Luke had asked Clary if he could adopt her, this had been very moving to her and to Jocelyn, too. Now to the US government she had two parents, officially. It was law so yeah, he could and should have a say in the stuff concerning her.

"And I'm her mother!" She heard her mother say. "I don't want her pregnant. Besides, she's grounded!"

"Grounded on what crime? Oh Come on, be rational. It's just a sleepover with the girls. I'll talk to Maryse... Don't worry, I'll make her lock Jace up if she has to"

"As if!" Her mother slammed a cabinet door.

"Go easy on that, I repaired the thing! I think you're forgetting Jace's little problem now. It's not a question of want, they can't" Clary felt herself turn red with anger and embarrassment. She hated this topic.

"Yeah I know, the fire, but still…"

"But still? They can both burn... I know teens, I was one. They are…impulsive. But I think that not very appealing or pleasant really...Jace wouldn't want that for Clary" Clary entered to cut their conversation. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Her mom pressed her lips, clearly upset. She kissed her mother's cheek. "Don't worry mom! It's going to be fine. Aline and her girlfriend are going to be there, they are going back to Idris tomorrow, Isabelle thought it was a good going away party"

"Girlfriend." She muttered. Clary raised an eyebrow

"What's the problem? It's not like it's the first gay couple you've known."

"No, I know. It's weird between shadowhunters. That's all"

"Ugh, I hate it how they are so xix century."

"Its weird they are so opened Clary." Luke said "They would have hid before"

"Well that's changing, thankfully"

"Yeah, and its great." her mother added and she rubbed her temples. Luke opened the door and got out but the look on Jocelyn made Clary stayed behind

"Mom, seriously...it's not like that. And I really don't want to go there. Besides, Jace is not going to be at the Institute anyway. They went looking for some foresaken that killed a woman yesterday" Her mother made a face.

"This is getting out of control" Some poor mundanes and a few shadowhunters were dropping dead every week. It made Clary really nervous.

"I know, that's why they went looking for them."

"Okay, have fun" Clary smiled and her mother smiled too. "What time are you coming back tomorrow?

"Thanks. I'm going to train tomorrow; I'll be back at noon"

"Who are you training with?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"Maryse!" Luke horn two times. She kissed her mother one more time and went outside.

The Institute looked deserted. Clary found Church curled up in an armchair in the hallway. She woke him up stroking behind his ears, he purred in delight.

"Hello Church, is there anyone home? Where is Izzy?" The cat stirred and led her through the hall to the kitchen. Clary was praying for Isabelle not to be cooking

"Izzy!" She called; the beautiful girl was sitting on a stool in the breakfast counter. Her black hair in a French braid.

"Finally, did your mom give you a hard time?"

"Luke convinced her. She gave up after a while"

"Good. Do you want some cookies?" She motioned the plate in front of her. Clary was going to say she passed but Izzy added "Don't worry; I didn't make them from scratch, just cookie dough." Clary didn't know if Isabelle could even pull that off wrong so she took one, it tasted fine thankfully.

"They are good." She said after swallowing. Isabelle laughed at the surprise in Clary's voice.

"Great"

"When are the girls coming?"

"They are not coming"

"Why?"

"They returned to Idris yesterday. I lied"

"Are you kidding me? My mother is going to kill me. If Maryse tells her..."

"Don't worry, she doesn't know. I'll make something up" Said the black haired girl calmly.

"Why didn't you call me? My mom's going to freak!"

"Relax Clary. Is not like you can't have the sleepover with me"

"Right, like you would prefer to stay with me rather than Simon" She smiled and Clary saw the love in her eyes when she mentioned her best friend. Simon and Isabelle were a cute couple, it was weird because they were so different but Clary loved them together.

"Hey! Maybe I just like to have you here. Is my company so bad?" Clary smiled.

Both girls have bonded in a way. They could call the other friend; the initial jealousy was left behind. Clary realized having Simon for a friend all her life, a girly friend was a great thing, even if that girl was Isabelle. She could talk everything with her "I'm doing you a favor, you should thank me! You only come and go to train now. You have to go out more and have fun"

"My mom doesn't like me out because my brother is killing people around. I think is understandable."

"And that's why you're grounded for no reason" Isabelle rolled her eyes "It's the institute, there's nothing to harm you here, well...supposedly. I could hurt you so bad but I don't feel like it and Church can scratch you" Clary snorted.

"Yeah that and the other thing... She thinks I'm going to get pregnant somehow" Isabelle looked at her with an eyebrow raised

"Like she thinks you're getting pregnant through divine intervention of something?"

"Exactly" both girls laughed.

"That's part of the reason I didn't tell you we call off the sleepover. You and Jace should be alone for a change."

"Tell that to my mother" Clary sighed.

"Did you guys got any better?" Clary blushed. "Come on Clary, you don't need to blush. It's okay" which made Clary blush harder.

"Mm, I don't know. Jace pulls away before I can try anything. I mean I guess it's better than it was the first month but…" She declared annoyed.

"I feel for you. It sucks"

"Yeah, well…" Clary sighed again.

"I'm bored. Go change and meet me in the train room. I want to show you some moves" Clary shook her head smiling. Training with Izzy was so fun. Except those days when she made her wear heels. She wasn't as hard on her as Alec or Maryse and not distracting like Jace.  
Thinking of Alec, she got a stung of sadness.

"How is Alec?" She asked while walking to her room. Isabelle stiffened and her face changed.

"The same" She muttered

"I wish we could do something"

"There's nothing to do. He's heartbroken. He barely leaves his room. My mother and Jace had to practically force him out today"

"To look for those foresaken, to have some action… That should help him take his mind of things" Isabelle sighed.

"Yeah maybe for a little while. I hope so anyway. I called Magnus a hundred times. He just won't pick up."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Alec won't tell me, he just said it was his fault and now Magnus hates him"

"Magnus can't hate him. I found Alec the other day in the library..."

"I know he helped you with your exam, mom won't be happy." Clary smile sheepishly.

"That exam was really hard! And she doesn't have to know..."

"Its supposed to be. It's like mundane school, they grade you. The grades you get in this exams go to Idris, mom told you. You're completing your education, so you shouldn't be copying" Clary couldn't believe Isabelle talking like that about exams.

"I wasn't! Alec was just... Clarifying some stuff"

"Right Clary" Isabelle rolled her eyes "Did he say anything?"

"He asked me... He just wanted to know how I felt when Jace was gone. Because he felt like a part of his soul was ripped out." Isabelle's face show how sad she was about her brothers' break up. "I just told him he was feeling the right thing, and that he should try talking to him. We were never that close, I didn't want to pry about what happened"

"Sure. Me neither, he will talk if he wants to"

The training was intense. Izzy made sure she got tired and she had to actually beg her to stop and continue tomorrow. After two hours and a half of running, fighting, jumping nonstop all her body hurt. Clary found some satisfying feeling after an intense training even if every muscle ached. Fighting like that was in her blood and she loved it, and above all she loved she was good getting very good at it.

She went to her room to have a shower but instead of using her own she carried her bag to Jace's room. He wasn't there of course and was greeted by the tidiness of his room. It changed slightly since the first time she had stepped in.

Se breathed the smell of his room in and her heart tighten with the sigh of the pictures that decorate the wall behind his wooden desk. The colorful images felt almost out of place in the white wall.

Every picture of them taken in these few months, mostly taken by Isabelle in those moments when they were not paying attention so they showed their natural faces and expression while looking at each other. She pouted at the smiling Jaces' that look back at her; she wanted him back and safe already.

She started to spill her stuff around and mess everything, it was one of her favorite pass times knowing how he would patiently put everything back in place. She kicked her sneakers off to the corner, dropped the contents of her bag on the floor and went to the bathroom.

Clary appreciated the hot water running through her body, relaxing her and stayed in the bathroom scrubbing the sweat until it run cold. She dressed quickly deliberately leaving her dirty clothes and the towels of on the bathroom floor.

Afterwards she picked her sketch notebook and some pencils from her bag and started on some unfinished drawings.

It was past 9 when she put her notebook down in the mattress frustrated because she was not getting some Idris landscape right. She pushed the cushions off the bed to the floor, lie down and pulled the quilt half over herself (spring was starting but the room was chilly) She grinned at the neatly folded corners of the sheets under the mattress.

Lying down against the bed smelling of Jace in the covers she couldn't help but to fall asleep.

"It was a waste of time. There was nothing to get us further, closer to him. Nothing" He told Isabelle. She was in pjs receiving him and Alec. Alec was already in the way to his room even before Jace got out of the elevator.

"I ordered food." Isabelle called but he was long gone and they heard the door slammed shut behind him.

"I'm going to my room to leave this stuff" He motioned to his favorite's seraph blades, the ones he kept in his room. "I'll be right back"

"Sure, take your time" She said with a mysterious smile and turned to the kitchen. Jace was tired and starving and wanted to check his cell that had run out of battery at least three hours ago. He wanted to call Clary but she was probably asleep already. He missed her terribly. Two days without her seemed like a nightmare. His whole world run around her.

The way his room greeted him was a surprised, it was literally turned upside down, to his eyes. All her stuff lying around. Clary always teased him saying he had OCD but he was like that only with his room, the rest of the Institute could be a wreck and he wouldn't care less. He closed the door softly behind him and hung his jacket and blades.

Isabelle deliberately forgot to tell him that she was here even though said sleepover never took place. And he loved his sister for that; the surprise made it all worth it. Hell he thought that living was worth it in moments like this. The sigh of her produced a new energy that run through his body, and that didn't have anything to do with the stupid heavenly fire. This feeling in his chest contracting was all her doing. And she walked around like she didn't know what she produced in him, what emotions she brought to the surface. Maybe she didn't know. Like she didn't know she was beautiful and smart and kind hearted and _sexy. _

She was in her pjs, wrapped with the cover, sleeping. Her sketch pad was beside her, he picked it up. There were a few runes on the side of the paper, and a drawing that looked like their manor house in Idris, the one that collapsed. He put the sketch book in his bedside table.

He stared at her for a little while. Admiring her delicate features. Her hair, her eyelashes, her lips.

"God" He breathed out the word. He adored her.

He lied down next to her and put his arms around her small body. Her smell was chocking him with happiness.

She opened her eyes when his lips touched her cheek repeatedly.

"Hey" he murmured. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep." She said, he rolled his eyes.

"Sure Clary" The girl yawned and then smiled "I didn't know you were here"

"I texted you"

"Run down battery" He said and shrugged apologetically. Suddenly the feeling of how much he needed her made him really giddy.

"I'm so glad you're here" He said and he snuggled against her neck leaving little kisses along the way. Clary giggled, his hair tickling her.

"We saw each other on Tuesday." She reminded him.

"Yes, but I thought I was no going to be able to see you until Saturday. And that made me missed you even more" With that he brought his mouth against her neck again "Clary Clary Clary Clary. _Clary_" he murmured. His arms tightening around her, she laughed and stroked his hair.

"You love me" She said matter of factly. He propped himself in his elbows and looked down at her curiously. He saw realization in her eyes

"Well... After all the things we lived. All the stuff I said to you...One would think you already know that." He run his fingers through her cheek "I should remind you more often" He said rather to himself.

"Clary... You just have to look around this room to see how much you messed me up. From day one you messed up with my mind, with my heart, my body, not to mention my hair" She laughed at that. "And look how much you messed up with my room and I just love that it's your mess, before you and besides Isabelle and Maryse no other woman had step inside let alone start dropping their stuff around. And I was already a messed up kid, but in your messiness you fixed me up" Clary brought his mouth down to hers and kissed him.

"I missed you" She breathed between kisses. She could feel him smiling against her lips. Excitement was running through her body while the kisses heat up fast.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered in her ear. "You're perfect"

"Isn't that your description of yourself?" She asked teasing.

"Well we have that in common, don't we?" He smirked and caught her mouth again.

Jace was not as relaxed as she would like though, she could feel he was being cautious. _Let yourself go_ she wanted to say and slid her hands to his shoulders to relax the tension in his muscles. Maybe if she let him do it his way, if she didn't try anything this time it would last longer.

Clary wasn't sure if that was the ideal; the longer it lasted the harder it was to pull away. He pressed himself against her body and shifted slightly so that one of his legs was between hers and she struggled for air when he pressed his knee softly down to her centre while trailing kisses in her collarbone.

Clary felt her panties getting wet. The sensation was normal now; her thoughts sometimes really dirty while even standing close to him embarrassed her.

Clothes started to be on the way and when Jace's hands went underneath her t-shirt, running up and down her back and sliding in her stomach she shivered. Clary was surprised by this but she let herself enjoy it while it lasted.

"You're so soft, Clary" He murmured against her neck skin. Clary unconsciously rubbed herself against his leg and moaned. Jace started saying something over and over again while kissing the sensitive spots below her ear. Clary couldn't make out his ranting words, she felt hot all over and she didn't know if that was them or the fire inside him.

She wanted to touch him, to touch him everywhere so she started pulling up his t-shirt, he stiffen a little but he let her slide it up to his abs. She run her hands slowly up and down his back.

"We have to stop. We have to stop. We have to..." That was what he was saying in her ear, his words clearer now.

"No, no. Please" She replied breathless. She knew what was coming and she wanted to keep him close so much she put her mouth against his neck and suck and bite a spot really hard. His fingers dig in her waist.

"Clary!" He moaned.

Her arms intertwine in his neck pulling him against her. She could feel him struggling but she was strong now and she could against him, and right now, with these intense feelings he wasn't in his best shape. He brought his mouth against hers again. Clary stomach was burning, like she had been lying in the sun for hours. With both their tshirts pulled up the sensation of the contact of skin making her shiver even if she was burning. When she run her hand along his chest and down (still one arm around his neck to keep him against her) she burned her hand like she touched a hot pan. She couldn't care less and kept going down. Running her fingers through the little golden hair leading further down, his sexy happy trail. Her boyfriend groaned and gasped against her mouth, in pain, in pleasure or both, she didn't know. The unnatural heat was suffocating.

Jace was really trying to push her away now but she wouldn't give in. So with his mouth still on her he bite her lower lip hard. She moan and in second of relaxing her arms he had gotten up and was standing at the foot of the bed, grabbing the wooden post hard, his fingers tips getting white.

Clary took a minute to process the whole thing. Panting, she bite down on her lip and could taste blood but maybe he had done that. She turned her head the other way, looking at the wall. Her heart was biting like she had run a marathon and sweat was running through her temples making her red hair stick to her forehead. Her tank top was pulled up and her stomach felt like she had been beside a radiator for too long.

Jace still gripping the pole breathing hard looked at her through the corner of his eyes "Christ Clary!" He let out. Clary heard him cursed a few times under his uneven breath. She concentrated on calming her own breathing.

After a few minutes Jace heard her sigh. Those breaths girls were supposed to let out when annoyed and unsatisfied. And he cursed again; he should be able to make her sigh after making love to her, in pleasure and bliss. He wanted so bad to satisfy her, to hear her moan and yell his name. To do it, again and again.

"This is so not okay" Clary blurted out. Jace didn't move. "It sucks so much. It's so frustrating" She put an emphasis in each 'so'. Jace tried hard not to listen to her. "Jace..." He run a hand through his hair.

"Don't" he managed to say

"We were doing okay. Why did you stopped?"

"Are you kidding me? We were clearly not okay. You should be glad we got that far"

She considered this, and he was right, they had gotten very far, and she thought maybe it was because he didn't know how much he could hold before.

"One of us has to be prudent. And clearly is not going to be you. You'd prefer to burn to death"

"Hell yeah I would. At least I'd die happy!" She argued. He paced around, her voice soften "I want you so bad."

"Shut up. Shut up, Clary. You are making this harder"

"I need you. I need you to touch me. Please" He covered his face with his hands because she looked ridiculously cute lying on his bed saying those things... he might as well give in.

Clary knew she was being mean to him, but she really didn't care if she got hurt. They had waited long enough.

"The Silent Brothers-" He started.

"The Silent Brothers are not doing enough! This happened like 3 months ago! Shouldn't it be fixed by now?"

"Sorry" She opened her arms to him. So tempting, to be embraced by them, warm soft arms, it was like a welcome home. He had to turn away.

"It's not your fault. Technically its mine" She said, he went to the window and opened it. The buzz from the street grew louder and he stood there breathing in the night city air. Clary appreciated the chilly wind. Jace turned when he heard Clary burst out laughing.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised "What's so funny?" She laughed more.

"Everything. Isn't it ironic?" Jace shook his head humor in his eyes. "Our luck"

"This is your mother's fault you know"

"I know my mother is a pain sometimes but I really don't see how it's her fault" She said defensively

"It is. If she freaking let us be together more I wouldn't want to attack you every time I see you" Clary smiled at the attacking part. She was fine with it although she had to admit that he had a point. "I'd be able to control myself"

"Oh I don't care" She shivered and he closed the window.

"Right, I figured you don't. But I do"

Looking at her, her cheeks blushed, lips full, one of the straps of her tank top down and all her red curls in a tangled mess, and those beautiful green eyes. He turned away and started to pick the things up from the floor; tidying everything she had wreck just for the sake of doing something.

"Well... You know what they say-"

"No I don't" she ignored him

"Practice makes perfection. Come back to the bed, will go slow"

"I think we pushed our luck today" Clary groaned in frustration. "Clary... I swear is it really so hard?" He asked when he opened the bathroom door to find her clothes and towels on the floor.

"No, I do it on purposed"

"I know you do" He picked the stuff putting them on the laundry basket. He looked in the mirror "Well... Look at that miss." She looked where his fingers were pointing, his neck showing a big red hickey.

"You love it"

"Yeah" He shrugged. "I look really good with it, it enhance my neck nicely." Clary agreed silently.

"Well, come back, let's make a few more" She said invitingly

"I'd love to see what your mom's got to say about it" She hope the collar of his shirt cover it, she felt embarrassed in advance.

"Jace..." She looked at him pouting.

"Don't. Don't. Don't make that face" He pleaded.

"Please" She pleaded back.

"I once told you that you were the one persona that made me felt stronger. I changed my mind, you make me so weak" She patted the bed motioning to sit next to her. "So tempting" He turned around and Clary rolled her eyes. Suddenly she felt angry so she grumbled and got to her feet. When Jace turned around to find her sliding her pajama pants down.

"What" He chocked "are you doing" the sight of her bare legs and her cute little flowerish panties, exciting him.

"I'm going to look for Sebastian. And kill him" He stared unable to say a word. She bent down and went though the clothes he had neatly folded, dropping all the clothes to the floor again. She found her jeans and started pulling them on when he caught her in his arms.

"And you're going to do that all on your own?"

"I might as well-" His hands went down her back, skipping her ass towards the back of her things.

"And how are you going to do that, striping for him?" He whispered in her ear. His warm hands caressed her thighs softly; Clary's heart skipped a bit.

"Do you think that would have effect on him?"

"We know he disgustingly wants you. You're too beautiful for your own good" She made a face. "And to be honest…well...you're killing me" He looked at her right in the eyes, their lips centimeters apart, she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

"No, no! Let me go" She pushed him back hard "You go all you're-killing-me after what just happened" She motioned to the bed. "And let me remind you, I wasn't the one who pulled away! Then you decide that you had enough fun and I'm left like..."

"Enough fun?" He rolled his eyes "Oh god Clary, you have no idea"

"Do you know how I feel when we stop?"

"You think this is only difficult for you? News flash: it's not. It requires a huge amount of self control. "

"You're very good at self control. I wish you weren't"

"It's wearing thin every minute" His lips brushed hers lightly

"Is it?" She narrowed her eyes, as if considering her next move. They could go back to where they were before but "I'm done- " She pushed him back again.

"Well above all... That's exactly what you're not" She looked at him and frowned, humor swimming in his gold eyes. He smirked. "Pun intended"

"That is not a funny joke. Would you keep your distance?" She asked when he came close to her mouth again "You're bipolar, didn't anyone tell you that?" He shrugged and walked backwards a few steps.

"Here?" He asked on the other side of the room.

"There" She nodded.

"Can you keep your clothes on at least?"

"Why? Is this..." She started pulling up her tank top. Jace stared at the marks on her stomach "distracting?" Jace bit his lip. She laughed and let it fall down. Jace picked the pajama pants and through them across the room

"Put them on before I start burning again. Your nakedness makes everything so much harder" She sighed dramatically and put them on.

"That could be fun" She smirked "watching you burn, I mean"

"I beg to differ. But you can try it on Sebastian." Clary's frown came back to obscure her features.

"We'll figure this out. I'm sure" He came close to her again without touching her, she rest her head against his chest anyway

"Why are you so sure?"

"When haven't we? And let me tell you, we were in more serious stuff than this. I mean we were freaking brother and sister a couple of months ago!" She shuddered and he wrapped his arms around her.

"And then you got fucking demon possessed, and after that my real brother made you his fucking puppet and I had to fucking stabbed you!"

"Say fucking again"

"Fucking" He laughed and kissed her forehead, he loved when she cursed.

"At least we are together now. And we will be together-together. I swear you just have to be patient"

"I am patient. Patiently fantasizing" She blurted out without thinking

"Y-you fantasize?" He asked swallowing hard. Clary blushed, a deep dark of red. He let out a breath.

"I was joking" She said quickly. He eyed her and shook his head as if to clear it.

"By the angel, this girl!" He breathed looking up to the ceiling grinning. And then he buried his face in her hair breathing in "You don't know how much I wish I could follow you in that perverted mind of yours" She blushed harder.

Jace was going to tease her about this forever, asking what she was thinking every five minutes!

"You dont?"

"I think about you all the time. You're always in my mind. In multiple scenarios " He trailed kissed along her temple and cheek.

"I'm hungry" she realized suddenly.

"Thought you'd never asked. I'm starving" He kissed her cheek once more. "Greenhouse?" He asked offering his hand. Clary smiled.

"Greenhouse" she agreed. "but after that...We have got all night" Jace sighed

"Self control" he murmured "self control"

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a request, most of you told me to continue so this is the result. There a lot of flashbacks because i wanted to tell the whole story without making it multichaptered. Also its kinda of my first M ff. Please review! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS M**

**ITS M**

**I MEAN IT**

**OK**

**READ**

* * *

She was packing; her mom was yelling something to Luke, something they were forgetting maybe. Her mom made such a fuss for a week trip.

When she peep a look in the mirror she saw her fading bruises

Clary remembered waking up four days ago on her bedroom. Everything hurt.

— Flashback —

"Clary! Hey" Her mom said softly, she blinked realizing she was on her room. "How are you dear?" Clary tried to sit up and her gaze shifted to the hand that softly pushed her down. She met his golden eyes

"You are here" The sight of him made breathing less difficult

"Where else would I be?" His fingers brushed her cheek gently. She heard her mother made an impatient noise. Her mother brought a bowl of soup and started feeding her like a baby; she didn't complain though, her stomach felt so empty it appreciated the chicken stock.

"Was all that..." She started, many blurry images flashing through her head

"Real?" He completed the sentence for her "Pretty much"

"My head" she realized suddenly finding a bandage when she tried to touch the back of her head.

"How are you feeling?" Jace and Jocelyn said almost at unison.

"I'm okay. Are you two all right?" They almost rolled their eyes. For what she could see no visible damage to any of them.

But Jace, she remembered...so much blood coming out of his wrists, she moved her hand to his wrist and she found that they were bandaged up

"And what about everyone else, did anyone die yesterday?"

"Clary the fight was three days ago" He said slowly for her to take the news slowly.

"Oh. I've been out the whole time? But nothing happened to me!"

"Nothing" Jace echoed sarcastically. Jocelyn looked at him frowning.

"It was probably exhaustion. And your head was hurt pretty badly" She said.

"Why am I not in the infirmary at the Institute?"

"Because your mom thought you would be better here. It was a bit crowded to be honest"

"You should sleep my love" Her mother said and touched her hair

"And everyone else?" she insisted

"We'll talk later Clary. Everybody is fine, well most of us at least" she was not happy with the evasive answers, she pouted which make Jace smiled

"You should sleep" her mom repeated

"I kill him" She said suddenly. Her mother stiffen, Jace didn't say anything but his smile faded.

"Clary we will talk later, okay?" Jocelyn managed to say. She looked at Jace

"Are you staying?" She grabbed his hand, he stroked her knuckles

"I kind of run away from something important, but I'll be here when you wake up. I promise" his hand did not leave hers and she closed her eyes.

—End of Flashback—

So now she knew, nobody very close to her die and they were really lucky. But her friends got injuries.

She was not in the main battle with all the demons Sebastian had summon but fighting her own battle with her friends against her brother. Bits of it stated coming slowly after she woke up and after everyone retold her story she could say she knew everything that happened. Thinking of it made her shiver but she had to remind herself every time she woke up that it was finally over and there was nothing she had to worry about.

"Finally over" She breathed out. All her stuff on her backpack, there wasn't much because she was planning on coming back to the house, she just needed enough to convince her mom that she would stay put.

It was merely a week after the final battle and everyone was back on, the Institute had been full all week but now only a few people were left and they were all going back to Idris in a couple of hours -Thankfully. Not to be mean but she hated the Institute with so many people, she feel as if her home was being invaded and she had to remind herself the Institute was exactly that, a home for all the Nephilim.

Her parents were going to Idris, too. They were revising the Accords just in case; so they needed Luke, and Jocelyn was going with him. They wanted everything in order and peace, at least for a little while, Clary thought.

She marked her skin, only one mark. A very important one, she had been working on it for a few months and couldn't seem to get it right but she made it and she was really proud of her work. This is going to be useful, she thought with a smile.

Her mom called her downstairs and made her sit on the couch; Luke took her handbag and went outside to put it in the truck. Jocelyn started the list of recommendations again and Clary had the urge to roll her eyes.

She was supposedly staying at Magnus all week and she was only allowed to leave the house with him.

As if, she thought.

These were going to be a fun 10 days... She still didn't know how she convinced her mother to let her stay, but she was sure Luke was behind it. As much as she wanted to go back to Idris she didn't feel like staying in Amatis little house all week without Jace.

Specially now.

The drive seemed longer than it really was and the sight of a single thing brought up a memory and that's all it took her to be lost completely in that night again: The river. She went through that night again and again in her head everyday

— Flashback —

Sebastian was dragging her from her foot while she cried out for help, there was not going to be any help, not in this stone room anyway. She didn't even know where she was in NY

"Look!" He said whispering in her ear, his hands moved her hair away from her face "Look!" She looked around and he fixed her jaw to a corner.

Oh God. All the air was out of her lungs. Jace. Jace. Jace.

"What have you done to her?" Jace snarled to Sebastian, she was sure she looked like a mess. Her brother laughed and evil kind of laugh. Her boyfriend was on his knees with his arms straighten behind him with heavy chains that went inside the wall; there was a pool of blood on the floor. Blood. So much blood coming out of his wrists, he was making him bleed to death!

Sebastian started walking around the room moving stuff and her attention was only on Jace, she didn't tried to move to him, she didn't tried to do anything, she was tied by her ankles and wrists and she was unarmed. Anything she did could hurt Jace more and that was the last thing she wanted. After a while she realized she was in a sort of torture room with little round widows pouring a greenish light inside. They were underwater.

"This is going to be so fun" her brother said to no one in particular. "You are going to enjoy it so much dear brother, I'd even free one of your hands, maybe you would like to touch yourself a little while you watch" They both understood what this meant and Clary felt so sick. "Threesomes are not really my thing, you know, so you are going to watch this time"

"Don't you dare touch her" He yelled, her brother laughed again, she felt Sebastian's hand on her cheek and she shrink away from him but he caught her in his arms throw her in a table. Jace got up and started pulling his chains yelling stuff, Sebastian ignored him

"Can you believe this?" He asked her touching her hair "I give him the opportunity to watch this beautiful moment and all he do is yell"

"Clary CLARY CLARY" he heard her boyfriend behind her and the sound of the chains. Sebastian put his mouth to her while his hand traveled up her leg. She was kicking and fighting but his grip was too strong. She turned her head to the side and vomit when his mouth came on hers again.

"Agh!" He whipped the vomit from his mouth "You are disgusted little sis?" His hand was on her jeans button

"Please stop. PLEASE STOP" He looked behind him to Jace and laughed. His eyes met Clary's and the pain in his face was too much she had to look away. When he started pulling down her jeans the iron door burst open purring more light in the room, Alec's arrow went through Sebastian's palm and he screamed, he pulled the arrow out and grabbed a blade and went after him. Izzy was to her side untying her knots. Simon, Magnus and Alec were fighting Sebastian like he was three men instead of one. She was on her feet in no time; Isabelle gave Clary her stele and with her whip in hand went to help the boys.

She tried to think of something to help them. I've be great to do the opening rune and get them all out, but they would most probably all drown.

Sebastian summoned three demons somehow and left her friends to them and went back for her. She could move now and she grabbed a knife from a table, it wouldn't be as easy to catch her or so she thought. She fought back for the longest she could but he caught her anyway.

"This ends here." He said, he had her from the back of her t-shirt "You two little angels are going to give me what I want" from the corner of her eye she saw Alec on the floor and Isabelle was bleeding too.

"And what is that?" She spit

"Your precious blood. You're part of such a big picture dear Clary. You have to give yourself away for this great cause"

"You mean destroying the world?"

"Always such a pessimist little sister. I'm creating a new one. And angels can't live in this world"

"Why don't you kill us all already? I've been chained here for hours!" Jace had stopped trying to pull the chains out of the wall.

"I didn't say I was going to kill you. Well, at least not just yet. I don't want to get your hopes up. Those over there..." He said and motioned to their friends "those are disposable, well... I maybe I could use the warlock... Anyway, I still have a business to finish with Clary" And when his arm came around her she bit it hard, he let go of her and she tried to run to the nearest table for a blade but he was faster.

"Stop that. Stop that" he yelled and pushed her against the wall "you already bored me; my patient is thin" he grabbed her wrist and like she was a rag doll he slammed her against the stone wall repeatedly "Are you still fighting back?"

"Yes" she managed to say feeling dizzy and he went on banging her head against the wall. She might have vomit again somewhere in between. "Always"

"Clarissa shut UP" her boyfriend said. Her head hit the wall one more time.

"Please STOP! PLEASE!" Jace's pleas only amused Sebastian and he was encouraged to continue "I swear I'll do whatever you want!"

"Really?" He stopped and touched Clary's cheek

"Shut up Jace" She said rather annoyed.

"You shut up!"

"Aww look at them, the lovely angels fighting to save each other. Their love so strong. Love is such a powerful thing, isn't it? But my darlings love won't do anything to save you now"

"How would you know?! How the hell would you know? You are not capable of emotions!" He pushed her by her neck against the wall again and started choking her. She might have gone too far this time.

"Do I not love you, my beautiful sister? Did I not love my father, the one you killed in cold blood? Did I not wish for a caring mother all my childhood? Did I not wish she came for me?" He started hitting her head against the wall, "Take it back"

"I-I won't!" She was feeling so much hatred.

"Clary!" Jace yelled this clearly at her. "For God's sake SHUT UP"

She could feel the blood running down her neck and soaking her t-shirt and she could hear Jace desperately begging Sebastian to stop. Until she couldn't feel anymore.

She woke up dizzy and a powerful light hurt her eyes, the light lasted for a few second and Sebastian was yelling, and the room was complete chaos.

After that, everything was quiet, so quiet she could hear her own breathing. The floor was wet against her cheek; she was lying in a pool of her own blood. She sat up trying to figure out what happened but her vision was not very clear, it hurt to focus.

Dragging herself across the floor to the body closest to hers. She looked at the guys face, his eyes were half opened, completely black eyes. His chest was rising and falling fast. He looked at her but didn't try to move, he was dying, she realized.

She looked desperate for some kind of knife and she found a seraph blade red with someone's blood.

When she looked back at him he said "Please" the word almost audible.

How can you be begging for your life, she thought, but couldn't bring herself to talk. There was no way she was letting him escape. She was putting an end to it.

"Please, Clary" he repeated, blood tinted his lips and he made a choking sound. He eyed the blade and then her green eyes.

He was not pleading to live. He was pleading to die, she could tell as much. He closed his eyes and looked vulnerable and boyish.

And most important human.

She cursed Valentine, once more. For what he had done to all of them. She could picture their life as a family in Idris, she could see herself having a brother to joke and fight and plot with.

Sebastian wasn't asking for forgiveness because that was something he couldn't do, it was his nature. And it wasn't his fault it was his nature, he could have been a normal boy, this was all her father's doing.

She understood right now that what he had said to her, about loving them all might have been true, loving them in the way he only knew he could love, hurting them. But still loving them, in a twisted way, because he was still a bit human in all his demoness.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm sorry for what you are and shouldn't be" He didn't open his eyes and she sunk the blade in his chest.

— End of flashback —

Some Shadowhunters congratulated her for what she had done, very well done girl! You have courage they would say, she just nodded and didn't say anything. Is not that she was sad about killing him, she was glad it was over but she didn't want to be remember for doing it, for killing her father and brother. She wanted everyone to forget because that's what she was planning to do, to forget and try to live in peace for a change.

They reached Magnus's house, Jocelyn got out of the car and started talking to the warlock. Probably ranting about Clary's safety.

"Have a nice time in Idris. Maybe that could be your honeymoon" She said to Luke. "You never had one. Enjoy!"

"We'll try Clary. You know your mother is going to be calling you every five minutes so please pick up. Don't make us come back" Luke said with a smile

"I won't!" She had to roll her eyes. "Please make sure mom relaxes a bit, she needs the vacation" he nodded. "Are you still staying in Amatis house?"

"Well... You know there wasn't any relatives left so it passed on to me now... Now that she's gone" he said

"Oh" they were quiet for a minute.

"Clary" He said her name in the way parents do when they want your full attention because you might be in trouble "please be careful too"

"Meaning?" She raised an eye brow and he let out a breath

"Come on, no one wants to go there..." She covered her face with her hands that made Luke laughed

"God. Stop"

"This whole 'staying at Magnus the whole week not seeing Jace' Well I don't know about your mother, but I certainly don't buy it"

"I never said such a thing, besides I'm 17 I should be more than capable  
of..."

"That's exactly what I mean, backtracking now that we are a foot away from the portal, aren't you?" She shook her head

"Have fun" She said and opened the door, she heard him chuckle

"You too kid"

She waved until she couldn't see the truck anymore. (They were driving to the portal opened for the people returning)

When they were finally gone she had to laugh out loud.

"Don't even think about it" Magnus said eying her with a knowing smirk. The warlock suit was sparkling in the twilight light.

"So... Now that you're like the designated driver or something, take me to the Institute. Come on"

"Don't even think about it" Alec appeared behind them repeating what Magnus said.

"Ohhh come on guys" She said with little smile "pleeeease?" She went to hug them. Alec rolled his eyes. The 'unsaid' plan had always been that she was going to the Institute they were just playing around with her a little.

"Your mom is calling me later Clarissa"

"Make something up. Come on, your like 1000 years old, you're the master of disguise"

"Stop, complementing me won't help you here. And I'm a bit younger than 1000"

"Did I mention you look extra nice with the hair and all?" She reached to touch his black hair but he flinch as if it hurt

"Not the hair"

"Alec?" The redheaded turned to him Magnus sighted dramatically. The couple shared smiles.

"Alec is going to fetch some stuff at the Institute. Make sure you answer the phone because I'm not going to"

"I love you both so much"

"Let's go Clary" Alec said rolling his eyes again.

"Wear protection! We don't want mini angels running around, it's enough with you two" The warlock called before they closed the door. She looked at Alec embarrassed and he laughed.

When the elevator opened Jace let go of Church and his girlfriend walked straight into his arms.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he whispered back into her hair

"Yeah yeah ignore the parabatai" said Alec grinning, Jace looked up and smiled

"Hey Alec, how is married life going? I haven't seen you in a week"

"That's a lie, I was here for Clary's birthday two days ago. "

"For like 5 minutes"

"It's not my fault you guys decided to run off from the celebration"

"We didn't-" Jace started "okay maybe we did"

— Flashback —

"Come on Clary!" He urged and grabbed her hand

"What's with the hurry?" They started climbing up the stairs

"If the Silent Brothers know we are going alone they might follow"

"When are they stopping with the tests? When are they going back to the Silent City?"

"I don't know."

"Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, but my mom attended the last one and she was a bit shocked. She told them to stop."

"It's been months since they know about it and now that it's gone they start caring?"

"I told them the exact same thing" he laughed at their connection "They wanted to do one with both of us, I told them no"

"If that's what it gets them to leave you alone I would do it, you know I don't mind"

"I know, but It's over and they know it, they are just bored and want to play around" They reached the top of the stairs and he opened the door. They both breathed in the greenhouse smell

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Clary asked him "And what a year"

"It's been crazy and its all your fault, since day one you came messing it all up"

"I guess I should say I'm sorry. So I'm sorry" She said without really meaning it

"I am not" he caught her from behind and hugged her "You came and my world turned upside down. I just can't remember how it was like to wake up every day and not think of you." He leaned to kiss her neck

"Cheesy" she said stepping out from his embrace, he smirked because he could see in her face that she was touched. They walked to the centre of the greenhouse holding hands and sat on a bench.

"Clary?" She looked up at him "there's something important that I need to tell you"

"Okay" she waited

"Well..."

"What?"

"Remember the box Amatis gave me with my father's stuff?" She nodded "I read about an old shadowhunter tradition. My fa- I mean Valentine never mentioned it, and I don't think Hodge ever did either" she sat on his lap and he touched the chain that was around her neck with the Morgenstern ring "do you know why your mom freaked out when she saw you wearing with this?"

"Because it was my father's?"

"I thought that too. But it was actually something else..." She raised an eyebrow "Because she wore it once around her neck too"

"What?"

"You see... I read in an old letter from an ancestor that whenever you were going to get married, it was a common thing to give the girl your family ring...at least that was what he did with his girl. I wasn't sure so I ask Luke about it, he confirmed it, it's an engagement symbol"

"Oh" she wasn't expecting that at all and she blushed "don't worry; I'll give it back" so she took the chain off and was about to hand it to him but he closed his hand around hers.

"I don't want it back" and when she didn't say anything he added with a nervous laugh "don't get all psyched, I'm not proposing, it's more of a promise..." He cleared his throat "I mean, only if you want to"

"Of course Jace" she rolled her eyes and put it back around her neck.

Then she added with a more serious tone to make clear she understood "It's a promise then" and looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back.

After that she got up and walked around the bench, standing behind him she brushed her lips to his cheek. Such simple touch make every fiber of his body alive, he almost shiver and he could blame it on the chilliness but there was no point.

"Try and change your speech whenever you really proposed, that was kinda lame. I don't think I'd have accepted" it was his time to roll his eyes and when he turned to say some sarcastic remark he found out she was gone. The midnight flowers started blooming all at once announcing midnight, her 17 birthday.

"Happy birthday Clary!" He called and he heard her giggle somewhere in the greenhouse. He couldn't help but smile and got up to follow her.

—End of flashback —

Jace had wanted to 'put the cherry on top' on her birthday but her mother wanted her home a minute past midnight (with the excuse that she was still recovering but he knew better) so he decided to put it off to the day they were finally alone and he had arranged everything to make sure the Institute was empty.

He was still hugging Clary in the hall when Isabelle came to interrupt them.

"What are you doing here?"

"We are waiting for Alec to go. But what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going away with Simon tonight" He replied in an insinuating way.

"I am going with Simon. He's coming in a few minutes, don't worry I won't be bothering you two. Can I steal Clary for a few minutes though?" She grabbed Clary's wrist and pulled her from Jace's arms

"What is it Izzy?" The red headed asked

"Come on, to my room. I need you for a few minutes"

"Is this about some outfit crisis? Simon loves you in anything, you know" hoping this wasn't really about what she knew it was about.

"It's not about that. Come on!" she pushed her to her room. Clary knew Isabelle was going to have it her way but she had to at least try

"Oh please, can we just skip it?" She pleaded. Jace smirked at Clary's frustration "Jace! Don't just stand there, don't let her take me"

"No! It's very important Clary" Isabelle insisted

"Agh, be quick I don't have all night" she said, Isabelle opened the door to her room and then closed it.

"I'm fully aware that you don't"

Clary sat on the edge of Isabelle's bed hugging a post. Her room was a mess like always, clothes covering every surface. Isabelle leaned to pick up a black nail polish that was dripping on the floor.

"Okay, so...you and Jace" Clary covered her face with her hands. "There's something I need to tell you about someone's' first time"

"Lets no go to the 'it happened to a friend of a friend' was it you?"

"God Clary, how did you know what I was going to say?!"

"You guys obviously don't watch a lot of tv...Whatever, let's get this over with"

"Just don't get nervous, it might not turn up well"

"Define 'not turn up well'" Isabelle was quiet as if searching for words "hey you wanted to have this conversation!"

"I know, I don't know how to put it...okay, It didn't get in" she said quickly

"It didn't...? Oh my God! Are you serious?" She covered her mouth. Isabelle rolled her eyes "How old were you? Were you with a shadowhuter?"

"I was 14 and of course I was with a shadowhunter!"

"I thought you guys didn't know anybody your age"

"Not living in New York, he came for a visit with his parents, stayed like a month..."

"So what did you do?"

"I wanted to die of course! Afterwards it was okay, you know I relaxed. None of us knew anything about it"

"Oh my God" Clary repeated.

"So yeah... Relax. Don't even worry about Jace having more experience than you or anything"

"Well now I'm worried...if you put it like that"

"No, seriously I think it's actually a good thing that he knows. First times are not the best thing ever"

"Wow you know exactly what to say to someone who's about to do it for the first time"

"Sorry Clary! Its kinda the truth, it gets better though. I mean that's the fuss about sex, if it wasn't so good people wouldn't want it as much"

"Right"

"And have you thought about protection?"

"My mom covered that talk at least 2 years ago and I went to those classes in school. I don't need any of that though"

"What do you mean Clary, of course you do!" Clary pulled her t-shirt up a little. The black haired girl stared at her stomach and then she understood.

"You are a genius!" Isabelle clapped. "How do you know it works?"

"When did I invent a rune that wouldn't work?"

"Mark me" she said putting her stele in Clary's hand

"Why do you even need that? I mean Simon and y-you... Simon is a vampire!"

"And? Do you think all his organs stopped working because he's dead?"

"I-I didn't know. I thought so, yeah. Vampires can get you pregnant?"

"Technically it's possible, I don't know of anyone who has had the misfortune though. Whatever, mark me" the redheaded mark a spot in her waist.

The rune was simple: an inverted triangle with a line crossing in the middle

"It's very...explicit"

"You think? It wasn't on purpose"

Jace waited for Clary outside Isabelle's room leaning on the wall. He found it very amusing that his sister wanted to talk to her before it happen and he appreciated it in a way, he was starting to feel very nervous. He couldn't express into words how much he cared about this and he just nodded when Alec clapped his arm and told him to have fun ready to go back to Magnus' with a bag in his hand.

He closed his eyes and for a second he thought he was hearing Clary scream again. He opened them and realized like most of the past week that it had only been a trick of his mind.

— Flashback —

Sebastian was dragging Clary, the stone floor scraping her face. He pulled his chains again, nothing.

What that demon was doing to her, he couldn't bear it. Sebastian kissed her and touched her and he was hopeless, he couldn't do anything. He needed to do something. Pulling the chains make his wrists start bleeding again, the shackles were dented and it bit his skin whenever he moved.

He blessed his friends when they came in the room, he seriously have lost all power of making a new plan by himself.

"You look dreadful, are you okay?" Jace looked at Simon like are you serious? Too tired even to make a sarcastic remark "sorry, stupid question. How bad are you injured?"

"I'm bleeding to death, whatever I'm not important. Go to see how Clary is!" He told Simon when he came by his side and looked at the chains.

"She's with Isabelle, she should be fine. Do you think maybe I could break these?" He mentioned to the chains

"Don't touch them. I think they are silver. Go with Alec, Simon. I'm not going anywhere!"

The fight turned around too fast, even being three Shadowhunters and a warlock, Sebastian outnumbered them and afterwards the demons kept them busy

Jace was trying to watch Clary in the back of the room as well as his friends against the demons and none of them were doing too well.

It wasn't until Sebastian dragged Clary close to him that he lost every interest in the fight. He stood up trying harder this time but the chains went into the wall and they didn't gave in.

He was yelling at Sebastian to let her go, every time she hit the wall it was like a stab for him and he was crying his eyes out and begging him let her go.

Of course stupid Clary had to anger her demon brother more. Why the hell couldn't she keep quiet! For once in her life do what she was told and shut the fuck up.

"Have me instead, let go of her. She's already unconscious! You're going to kill her!" Sebastian ignored him and when he got bored he left Clary on the floor. Alec and Isabelle were down and while Simon tried to check on them the warlock was battling two demons on his own.

Sebastian looked at him and laughed. Jace couldn't hear anything, not his friends, not even him laughing. He could only hear his wrists buzzing, more like they were on fire. They were on fire! So he knew what he had to do.

He canalized all his anger, his pain and hatred for Clary, for him and for his friends and when Sebastian turned to him once more he let go of it all. Sebastian was taken by surprised when the golden fire hit him in the chest, all the room illuminated and shook violently. They both screamed and the force of the heavenly fire made both of them fell.

— End of Flashback —

Jace remembered being so cold afterwards, so cold they all thought he had hypothermia. He shivered involuntary.

Isabelle opened the door and walked out with Clary behind her. She had changed in other clothes

"Are you going now?" He asked

"Yes Jace!"

"Aren't you forgetting anything? Your bag is too small"

"What do you think, that I'm going away a week?"

"You could" Clary suggested

"I think it's not a bad idea" Jace agreed. Isabelle rolled her eyes

"See you tomorrow. Have fun lovebirds"

"Say hi to Simon for me" Clary waved.

When they were finally alone they looked at each other.

Now what? Clary thought. Jace smiled a little

"Have you eaten anything?" He asked "there are leftovers from some food Isabelle ordered."

"It's okay, I already ate at home"

"How was your mom before doing?"

"Do you really care?" It was funny how suddenly everything between them was so awkward.

"No" clary laughed and started walking to his room.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked turning to see Jace with an amuse expression. He started walking towards her, reaching the end of the corridor before her and opened the door. She leaned on the door looking up at him

"Clary" he was a few steps away from her

"What?" When he came close her heart sped up, he leaned closer but didn't touch her, resting his arms on the door at either side of her

"I'm so nervous right now" he whispered in her ear

"Are you?" Their eyes met and she looked at him with a little smile playing on her lips "why? I am not"

"I want to do this right. And it's my first time caring. I don't want to rush this" she tilted her head closer to his lips but he back a little "and it's my first time being someone's first time. I want to do this right"

"Wh- really?! I knew it, they were all sluts" he laughed at that

"You think so?"

"You're not denying it"

"Well..."

"They were all sluts, your girls" she repeated and rolled her eyes, Jace smiled a little at her jealousy.

"You're my one and only girl" he whispered against her lips, she gasped because she wasn't expecting it "do you believe me?" He asked tracing his lips along her cheek to her ear.

He touched his lips to her neck

"Do you believe me?" He asked again against her skin she managed to nod "I love you so much Clary"

"I love you too" she moved her face to the side to meet his lips. The kiss was slow and tender and it had been a long time since they had kiss like that, just a kiss, not hot make out session, just lips and trying to pour all their love in it.

All her body was screaming for his touch so she pulled him closed by the collar of his shirt. Their bodies pressed against the door.

"I want you" Clary let out between kisses. She pushed Jace back and walked to the bed "how could you forget the candles and rose petals Jace! The Angel I'm disappointed!"

"God I'm sorry. I promised I won't next time" he laughed and followed her.

"Do something" she whispered lying at his side.

"You do something"

"You really are nervous, aren't you?" She giggled and moved to kiss his neck, up his jaw and his lips. His hands pulled her t-shirt up and traced her back. He backed from her a little and took off his own shirt. When their mouths met again it wasn't innocent kisses anymore but the make out session they were used to. And Jace couldn't tell how glad he was that this time there wouldn't be stopping breathless and hot without any relief. This time they were going all the way.

Sometime in the mean time her t-shirt was gone too and while they kissed passionately Jace tried to unclasp her bra

"You kill demons but you can't deal with a stupid bra" Clary sat up laughing.

"Its not my fault these stuff are so complicated" he looked over her shoulder to work it out, it wasn't bras in general, it was just Clary's and his hands seemed to have stopped working properly "This is really cute, by the way" he added while taking it off regarding her white lacy  
bra.

Clary blushed when he sat there staring at her and she wanted to cover herself but instead she moved her hands to her jeans

"We might as well get this off too" she said trying to get past the nervousness.

"Well if you insist" He helped her slid her jeans and they landed on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

He pushed her softly back to make her lie down and sitting beside her, his hand traveled from her shoulder to the middle of her breast down her stomach. She bit her lip hard; he went down her leg and up again this time brushing his fingertips in her breast.

He marveled at the little details of her body like her freckles and how her nipples harden under his slight touch and also how the hair on her arms stand on end while he did it. He stopped when she shivered and covered her body with his.

Clary moaned at how amazing it felt his warm skin against hers. When Jace kissed her again she knew he was more confident and kissed down her neck to her collarbone and lower to her breast, Clary dig her nails in his back when he kissed such sensitive parts and moaned uncontrollably; he didn't stop there though, he went lower down her stomach tracing her scars with his mouth

"What is this?" He asked

"Its a rune I invented." He stared

"Wait, is this for anti conception?"

"Yeah" he traced the pattern with his fingers

"Clary girls are going to love you if this works"

"What do you mean if? Of course it works! You and Isabelle have so little faith in me"

"I don't know if I want to risk it. Let her try it first" he smirked

"Jace!"

"I'm just kidding, of course it works, you invented it my love" he put his mouth to her rune and kissed her until the hem of her panties.

"I really like the underwear" he murmured against her lower tummy tracing the pattern with his finger tips. The white and lacy material suit her skin tone and he thought that even though the color meant purity and innocence, very much like her, she could pull it off as sexy and exciting too

"I didn't think you'll be that kinda guy"

"Oh I am not, I prefer you naked" he traced one of her breasts with his fingertip "but these panties are really nice, they suit you. Too bad they are going too" and with one quick movement he slid them down her legs. He slid his hands over her smooth legs, preparing himself for what he wanted to do next.

He had never done oral sex because he thought of it as disgusting but with Clary he couldn't wait to put his mouth against her.

He went around her hip and lower to her tight. Clary was breathless and couldn't move. Jace wet kisses went around her tight

"Jace" she struggled when he went to her other inner tight he breathed out against her "God..."

"Do you like that?" She was so wet she was dripping the bed sheets. He kissed her other tight using his tongue more and exhaled again hot air to her clit. All her body moved in a spam of pleasure and he did it again amused of this new power he discovered

"Stop that!" She sat up on her elbows to look at him all blushed and panting her, pink little nipples were hard "stop teasing me!"

"What? You mean this?" He did it again but this time he didn't pull away to kiss her tight, instead his lips touched her clit.

Clary fell back against the bed with a little cry and one of her hands went to the back of his head and grabbed his blond hair and Jace got the message she couldn't manage to say 'don't you dare pull away' he wouldn't though, he wanted so much to satisfied her.

He ran his tongue around and sucked, he had to grab Clary's hips to settle her down on the bed and with the little cries that escaped her lips he thought he might explode without even being touch.

He put one of his fingers inside of her making slow circular movements still caressing her with his tongue.

"Jace Jace Jace" she let out breathless. He sucked harder

She bit down her lip hard because she didn't want to cry out as much as she felt the urge to. A wave of pleasure hit her and she came moaning against a pillow.

"So, was I any good?" He asked after a few minutes, hugging her by the waist and bringing her close, she rest her head on his shoulder and said something intelligible "what was that?"

"I said shut up" he laughed and kissed her temple.

"It was actually my first time doing that, so I'm really asking you how it was"

"That's a lie" she blurted out still against his neck, her senses were coming back slowly.

"Its not, I swear I've never done it before you. It's a bit disgusting if you think about it, especially when you don't know the person and above all I think it's kind of...intimate"

"What could be more intimate than sex?" she couldn't get his logic

"Putting your mouth against somebody's sex. But I can see your point"

"Okay"

"So" he whispered in her ear with a cocky tone "was I any good?" she smiled

"You're naturally gifted Jace" She put her head against the pillow. He couldn't wait to do it again.

"I knew it!" She laughed a little. "We are all alone, there's nobody else in the Institute, you don't have to quiet anything" he touched her swollen lip "let it all out, I want to hear it"

She moved to kiss his throat biting some of her favorite spots, it was his time to moan.

"I think it's hardly fair you're still half dress" she said remembering he had his pants on when she touched down his torso

"You are right" she unbuckled his belt and he did the rest, she didn't have time to look at him properly because he was on top of her again and they started kissing with so much force. She could feel him hard against her leg .

She wasn't expecting that moment and maybe it was because she wasn't expecting it that Jace went all the way, it hurt but less that she thought it will.

"Wow" she breathed out, she could feel all of him inside her and all she could think was how weird it was.

"Wow what? I haven't done anything yet" He said looking down at her studying her face.

"I meant this is really weird-wow"

Jace didn't think it was weird at all; he was having a hard time concentrating instead. His mind was clouded with pleasure because she felt so good, wet and tightly wrapped around him.

He pulled out a little trusting back in slowly, he did this repeatedly pulling off a little bit more every time.

If Clary thought it didn't hurt much before she was taking it back now. It hurt like hell. And she was biting her lip down this time because she didn't want to cry out in pain.

"God Clary, I'm sorry" Jace cursed. He had been with his eyes closed like she was; of course he couldn't see how much it was hurting her, her forehead creased.

He stop trusting, and he felt like a selfish bastard for being so consume in his own pleasure he completely forgot about her. This was about her not him. He wanted to give her the best first experience.

"I'm alright" she lied

He put his mouth against her ear whispering cute things and kissing her. He started trusting again slowly and his hands brought her legs up, she found the position more comfortable and it was soothing to have him caressed her tights up and down. He lowered his mouth to her breast and sucked and kissed her softly.

"Clary, help me. Does this feel good?" He asked a bit desperate.

"Yes" she replied breathless and pushed his mouth against her again. He shifted trying to brush her clit with every trust and for her expression he was doing it right.

She wasn't lying it felt good, really good actually, but the pain was still there, though with every trust the pain dissolve into a wave of pleasure and that made the pain bearable and after a few minutes even enjoyable.

Jace kissed up to her neck and put his mouth right below her ear

"I love you so much" He said almost with every trust. He trusted faster and he appreciated her nails digging in her back, if it wasn't for them reminding him to hold it he would have exploded a long time ago but he was not going to come before Clary did. This was all for her.

"Jace!" she breathed out in a high pitched voice. Her little cries started filling the room. "Oh my God!" She could feel his mouth below her ear, grunting noises escaping his lips, she could feel his thick length coming in and out, every inch he touched felt _good_.

His continued trusting at the same pace and slowly hitting the same spot over and over he built up a huge sensation inside her. Her back arched involuntary and with her head thrown she felt like her body exploded into a million pieces, she cried out louder, and it felt so good, her toes curled and her head was clouded, she couldn't think straight, she couldn't think of anything but how incredible it felt.

Jace let go right after her, when he felt her walls tightening around him hard. "_Clary_!" He grunted.

He put his head against her shoulder, their hearts biting fast and their breathings ragged. Jace could feel the pulse in her neck

He pull out from her and lie beside her. Her bright green eyes looking up at him. He moved the hair from her sweaty forehead and plant a few kisses in her face.

She breathed in deeply and smiled and moved to be against his chest

"I love you. I love you" she whispered. It was always so good to hear that, Jace thought.

"Did I match your expectations?"

"God, stop asking questions" He laughed "is this for your big ego?" She exhaled again in pure bliss. She was all tingly, the leftovers of her orgasm still teasing her nerves, her lower tummy felt fussy; she didn't want the feeling to go away instead automatically she wanted more.

"No, I really _really _want to know. We are going to be doing this for a long time, you better tell me what you liked" he actually wanted a confirmation on her own words about how she felt, he wanted to know if she felt the same way he did. Those were the most glorious 25 minutes where they were finally one, and even though he knew all along it was going to be wonderful he didn't expect it to be so powerful and overwhelming. He thought for once he had experience what it was to care about someone so much, to be like that with someone special, not just a random stranger you just met. It was all worth it. He was looking for words to describe it something like…A _moment_ of incredible impact (literally) that hit him hard liberating this love he'd always felt for Clary; mental, physical and any other kind of love possible running around his body.

"It was _amazing_" she whispered

"I figured" he said running one of his fingers down her back "but were you expecting it?"

"To be amazing? Of course Lightwood"

"Don't lie, Fairchild"

"Well I was hoping it would be good, I knew it would be good. Reality totally exceeded my expectations" he kissed her and hugged her tighter and stayed like that for a long time.

"God! Isabelle was so wrong, first times are the best thing ever!" She said suddenly

"Did she tell you it will suck?" He laughed; he certainly wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Sort of" she didn't share more of the conversation, he shook his head unbelievably, he thought his sister was sharing some good advice.

"I can't believe we waited this long" she commented snuggled against him.

"Me neither, but you know what? I'm so happy it was the real me, the real you. I'm happy we waited, because it was worth the wait" he started touching her hair and neck in the way he knew it almost always resulted on her falling asleep for the soothing touch.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked when he saw his touch wasn't effective.

"I couldn't be more awake" she echoed his answer from all those months ago.

"After I said that...I kissed you for the second time" he remembered

"Can we do it again?" She whispered in his ear "Let's not break tradition, there's no one to interrupt us now"

"You want to do it again?" She looked at him blushing, as if what she was requesting was something completely forbidden.

"How many times can we do it?" He smirked

"How many times do you want to?"

"We have to make up for lost time" he laughed and moved to be over her again.

She started a kiss that was definitely leading them somewhere.

"Wait!" He reached for his stele on the bedside table and drew one rune, the one she had almost complete faded, was going to put his stele back but thought better of it and drew two more "just in case, you know?" she laughed and started kissing him again.

Jace woke up to find a redheaded someone wide awake, her head against his chest.

"Hey" she said with a big smile.

"Hi" he replied and couldn't help but smile too.

"How did you sleep?"

"Apparently very deep. It seems late" he glance at the clock on the bed side table "I never slept past 8am, ever"

"Maybe you were tired" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes

"How couldn't I be? You worn me out"

"Did I?" She smiled innocently. So not innocent, Jace thought. He couldn't believe how much energy she had, they done it two more times and he was sure she would have gone for another time more if she hadn't fall asleep in the mean time.

"Mhmm. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute sleeping, I couldn't. I wasn't awake for long though, something like 10 minutes"

She propped herself in her elbow and looked down at him.

"Its raining" he noticed

"Isn't it one of the best sounds of the world?"

"Well I prefer your laugh" she kissed his cheek "but the sound of the rain is pretty close, it goes right behind your-"

He stopped in mid sentence because he felt her hand wrapped around his length and she run her fingers up and down softly.

"Christ Clary!" He let out under his breath "let me wake up at least" he was surprised because she barely touched him the night before, she let him do all the work and he was guessing it was all because of the embarrassment of the first time and he was more than okay with it. But now she was touching him in a way that left him breathless.

"You want a two hour notice?" A playful smile tugging on her lips.

"Something like that" he choked in his words

Her gorgeous pink full lips were a bit swollen for last night's kisses and he couldn't help but stared getting even more distracted

"What were you going to say before? You stopped in the middle of the sentence" he bit his lower lip

It was hard to admit he couldn't concentrate and couldn't remember what he was saying.

"Uh..." A few months ago Jace _Wayland_ wouldn't have been left speechless, especially not from a girl. So much could change in a year, he thought. He was not longer Wayland and he was speechless.

"The sound of the rain goes right after...?"

Right! Now he remembered "Your little high pitched screams in an orgasm" he finished, pleased with her reaction and he laughed. This girl…

"Oh" She blushed.

Her smell had strengthened overnight; a mixture of her own sweet essence, sweat and sex and he found it so arousing. He propped in his elbows too and pecked her on the lips, her hand was still on his length, her fingers were working wonders. She smiled when she realized she was making him breathe a little harder.

She moved her head letting all her red hair fall one way, he put his fingers in the tangled mess and she leaned to kiss him one more time going down slowly to his neck.

Jace Lightwood was still a teenage boy after all and he didn't think life could get any better that that, having Clary, his gorgeous girlfriend to wake up to, her touch...no other problems to worry about

"Clary" he managed when he realized where she was going with the kisses in his chest

"Mm?" She asked softly against his middle section

"You don't- you don't have to..."

"I know" she replied determined to continue. How could he bring himself to stop her? To stop her soft lips from running down his skin? He liked this too much.

"I mean it" he struggled, he just really didn't want her to do it as a form of debt because he had done it, she didn't have to do anything for him, having her was enough.

When she touched her lips to his tip she thought, like most of the stuff involving sex, how weird it was. He had laughed when she said it out loud before but she really thought that it was weird, a good kind of weird.

She never thought that she would enjoy doing a blow-job but here she was and Jace quick breathing was rewarding, encouraging her to continue.

"My God" he breathed, she wanted to laugh but she realized that she would choke if she did. He grabbed the side of the mattress with one hand and a handful of sheets with the other hand. He did so because he wanted so much to put his hand behind her head and pushed her harder down but he was not going to pressure her into continuing, he wanted her to let go whenever she wanted.

"Clary! Stop this" he said with a hoarse voice "stop right now- becaus-" he couldn't even finish the sentence because he came. Clary had pulled away fast enough and was lying in his chest looking down at him while he regained his senses.

She started laughing, his chest was rising and falling fast, he was panting, blushed and sweaty "Oh my God, look at you!" she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

"This is the effect you cause"

"So... Was I any good?" She asked, echoing his question from the night before, and grinned. He rolled his eyes

"By the Angel! You don't need to ask, was that really your first? It didn't seem so"

"You know it was"

"It was my first time too"

"What?! Another first?" She asked unbelievably

"I told you I thought it was intimate"

"Well yeah, but i thought..."

"Never done oral sex, I meant it both ways"

"I'm glad I can be your first in something"

"You dont get it Clary, do you? You are my first everything. Only God knows how much I love you"

"Tell me" she stared into his warm gold eyes and she could see the love

"I love you" he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek "I love you" he repeated and kissed her lips

He backed instantly remembering what she just did "eww. Wash your mouth"

"Kiss me!" She demanded struggling against his arms that held her away from his mouth "one kiss!"

"No way" she reached his mouth and pecked him, he rolled away from her making a disgusted face. She laughed and eventually he did too.

She sat on the bed and immediately regretted it. She laid down again, she was so sore.

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay" she said but he knew better. He sat too and reached for her phone on the bedside table, the thing she was trying to get before.

"Oh uh. I think your mom called a couple of times" he commented going through the messages

"How much is a couple?"

"About thirty times today, I don't know about yesterday. She seems to be going out of her mind"

"Agh, it's too early to deal with that stuff, leave the sound off"

"As in too early you mean midday? You should called her"

"She knows I'm okay"

"I know, the problem is that you're with me"

"Well, I'm 17 I think that's pretty obvious, if that's such a big deal she shouldn't have left in the first place"

"She's just trying to protect you, it's what mothers are supposed to do"

A bagging on the door startled both of them

"Jace! Clary! We are sorry to interrupt if we are interrupting. If you're not doing something dirty and you're sleeping then wake up!" Isabelle's voice said

"_Isabelle_!" Simon chided and the girl laughed.

"Clarissa your mother's been calling us all morning!" It was Simon "can you pick up?" His phone was ringing to Star Wars theme song

"Nobody's home" Clary yelled back, Jace laughed and added

"Leave your message"

"After the beep!" She completed. She could almost sense Simon rolling his eyes

"What is the matter with them?" He asked almost with worry but actually annoyed.

"They are just in a happy after sex mood" Isabelle said cheerfully "you know you get like that" she said in a not so low voice. Clary had to cover her mouth, she couldn't quiet picture it and she didn't want to!

"Izzy!" He said again agitated.

"God! We are not interested in details Isabelle!" Jace shot back

"Whatever, Your mother is going crazy Clarissa. Pick up!"

"No!" Clary replied

"There's no excuse I can come up to, come on Clary" Simon added.

"Tell her I'm with Jace and I'll call her soon"

"Why don't you tell her that?

"Because you're not getting yelled at"

"If you think so then you don't know your mother" she sat again in the bed ignoring the pain between her legs

"Just called her back, she already knows you're here anyway" Isabelle said

"What? Who told her?" The phone kept ringing with the star wars theme song.

"Is not like it's a great mystery but Magnus told her so she would stop calling him too, guess what? She didn't stop"

"I can't believe Magnus did that to me!"

"Its not like she wouldn't have figured it out"

"I swear if your mother comes back before she has to I'll kill you" Jace said "come on Clary"

"Agh! Do I have to?"

"Yes!" The three of them said at unison.

"If I text her?"

"Clary I understand you don't want to but if she comes back that means less days for us" she hated that he was right, when her mother came back like a fury she would most probably lock her up

"Call her!" Simon yelled

"Right now!" Izzy added

"You two can go now. Simon turn off your phone! That music is annoying" Jace replied to them.

She started dialing, then stopped, put the phone on the bed and started laughing

"What is it?" Jace asked, her laugh was so contagious. "By the Angel, you're crazy" she covered her mouth while the giggling subsided

"I just feel normal, don't you? Our biggest problem right now is my angry mother." He chuckled understanding what she meant. they started laughing together "It almost doesn't feel real"

"Like you're in someone else's life" he said,

"Exactly"

"Lets live this life for a long time" he pulled her to his lap and kissed her temple

"Well...or at least for a week!" She picked up the phone and started dialling again.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LOVE, **


End file.
